earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
The Homelands
History The Homelands are part of the 21st Subsidiary Reality, or "SR-U" and a duplicate of our own world, only on a larger, grander scale. Most of the many realms that make up the Homelands correlate to real-world locations of Earth that exist or did exist, but often carry different names. Realms of the Homelands * Toscane: This world is Italian in nature, which can be seen in the Roman styles of architecture of Calabri Anagni, the capital city of the Empire. This world is home to several Italian Fables; such as the characters from the tale of Pinocchio. * The Rus: A mythical version of Russia and home to many Slavic Fables; such as Baba Yag. For a sense of scale in into the size of the Homelands compared to our Earth, Mundane Russia is approximately one-sixteenth of the size of the magical Rus. * Ultima Thule: Also called "the North" it is actually a coalition of five kingdoms: Dunhill, Viss, Haven, Lamien, and the Land of the North Wind. This coalition is ruled over by Lumi, the Snow Queen. It corresponds to Scandinavia. Humans and trolls live side by side with sentient moose, foxes and polar bears. Night lasts for six months in Ultima Thule. * Arabia: Home to Ali Baba's Cave, the mythical Baghdad, djinn, and Flying carpets. * The Cloud Kingdoms: From Jack and the Beanstalk, the Cloud Kingdoms exist in their own interdimensional realm, being accessed by way of magical beanstalks. * The Indu: A fabled version of India, and home to Mowgli, Shere Khan, Bagheera, Baloo and others from The Jungle Book. * The Golden Realm: Also known as The West. It was ruled by the King to the West, and his son Prince Brandish. The Golden Realm borders on the Silver Realm and The North. It also borders The Magical Forest. * The Silver Realm: Also known as The East. It was ruled by the Evil Queen. It borders the North and the Golden Realm, as well as the Magical Forest, and the Hesse. * The Iron Realm: The Lands of Prince Charming, ruled by his father. Also home to the subterranean dwarf kingdom below it. It borders the Golden Realm, the Silver Realm, and the Magical Forest; as well as the Hesse. * The Hesse: The German Fable lands. The Hesse is host to the Black Forest portion of the Magical Forest, the city of Hamelin, the town of Winsen and the Weser River. Castle Frankenstein is also located in the Hesse. * Erin: The mythical version of Ireland. * Albion: The Homelands version of England. It is the home to many English Fables. Much of it was once ruled by King Arthur's Kingdom of Camelot, before the Sheeda invasion wiped Camelot off the map. * Oz: Also known as the Emerald Kingdom. It and surrounding kingdoms are now controlled by the Nome King. The Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and Dorothy are all Fables from Oz (well, Dorothy is a resident by way of Americana). * The Hidden Kingdom: The Homelands' version of Japan. The people of The Hidden Kingdom lived side by side with creatures from Japanese mythology, including the funa yurei, kappas, the legendary tanuki, kitsune, kirin and assorted yokai. * The Kingdom of a Thousand Hills: A homeworld of African origin. * Wonderland: From Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. * Americana: Another land of interest is Americana, Homelands' America. It has many subsidiary realms such as The Colonies, Antebellum, Lone Star, Steamboat River, Gangland, the Frontier, Idyll, the West, the Great White North, and the Heartland.Roy Reimagines... Fables Trivia and Notes Notes * Homelands come form the Fables comics. Links and References * Appearances of The Homelands * Location Gallery: The Homelands * Characters from Subsidiary Reality U Category:Locations